Arrangements are known for automatic/remote reading of utility meters, and it is known that the so-called “ZigBee” (IEEE standard 802.15.4) wireless network interface has gained favor for such applications. A metering module within the meter box affixed to the outside of the building served by the utility service in question, e.g., electric power, obtains the current utility meter reading (hereinafter “utility meter data”) and applies it to a ZigBee radio, which modulates the meter reading onto a carrier signal conforming to the ZigBee wireless networking standard. The carrier signal is transmitted over the air to a neighborhood “aggregator node” and then through wired or cellular backhaul facilities to the utility company.
Concurrent with these developments, there has been an increased interest by utility customers in being able to obtain utility meter data on an ongoing basis in order to monitor electric or other utility usage as part of an energy conservation effort. To this end, one may have a ZigBee, or other wireless network, within the structure to exchange data or commands. This communication can include devices within the structure, such as energy usage/management profile displays, monitoring and/or load control devices and/or a device that could “backhaul” the utility meter data to the utility company via an existing broadband service such as DSL.